


【天馬三角】命にふさわしい

by AkuQny92



Category: A3!, 天馬三角, 斑鳩三角, 皇天馬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【天馬三角】命にふさわしい

 

剛下了飛機，天馬推掉所有慶功會跟飯局，現在他只想趕快招一輛車直奔那個人所在的地方。無論經紀人在他身後怎麼樣抱怨，他的耳朵也已經聽不進去。  
計程車以最高限速在高速公路上馳騁，外頭的都市夜景，璀璨的人造星海在那些高聳的建築物中發光。天馬感覺自己現在的心情真是惡劣到不行，可以的話，真想拿一把槍直接朝自己的太陽穴轟下去，說不定這一切惱人的事就會消失，自己也能得到解脫。  
不，這麼想也太自私了。

在甩掉臭蟲一般死黏的狗仔隊後，天馬現在正站在一幢在住宅區中不起眼的小公寓前。腳邊是亮橘色的大行李箱，這是與那個人眼睛顏色相仿所以挑選的。  
他深呼吸一口氣，好讓膨脹的惡劣心情能暫時壓下去，人急容易誤事，這個道理他懂。  
按了電鈴，已經是晚上十一點多，原本預料那個人可能睡了，但是從對話機那裡傳來了熟悉的聲音：「天馬？！」  
接著聽見了幾聲門鎖解開的聲音，門扉就這樣在自己面前敞開，那個人穿著三角形圖樣的睡衣，一臉驚訝。

突然好想用力地擁抱他，而天馬也真的這樣做了。  
「我收到經紀人先生的訊息，說你下飛機後心情不好。」懷中的這個人小聲地說，這麼多年過去依然柔軟得像棉花糖般的嗓音，是天馬心底最治癒的天籟。  
「讓我進門，」天馬用力嗅了這個人身上沐浴乳的香氣，說：「不然我不知道自己會在這裡做出什麼事。」

雖然不明白天馬為什麼這麼生氣，三角還是乖乖地讓他進來，還幫忙把行李箱拖進屋來。  
讓天馬在客廳沙發坐下，三角打算到廚房拿杯飲料，但是天馬固執地緊抓住他的手，不打算放他走。  
「天馬？」三角不解的歪頭。即使過了這麼多年，他越來越搞不懂眼前這個小自己三歲的青年在想什麼，以前明明還很好懂的，卻漸漸地越來越像一團霧。  
「三角，你還記得三年前的事嗎？」二十六歲的青年那雙蒙上一層灰暗的海藍色眼睛寫滿了不安。  
「那個啊，也許不記得了。」三角總是對於關鍵的事故意打馬虎眼。

「……。」  
「天馬現在需要喝點什麼冷靜，我去拿牛奶好了。」三角說。他的邏輯還是這麼令人啼笑皆非。  
「我可以親你嗎？」天馬的聲音聽上去快哭了。  
三角沉默的背對天馬站著，沒有開燈的客廳，僅有從窗外洩進來的路燈光線照在他的腳邊，赤裸的白皙的腳，不自在的用力蜷緊腳趾。  
「吶，三角。你是什麼時候知道的？從一開始？」垂著頭，留長的瀏海遮住了天馬的大半張臉，他的聲音開始顫抖：「太殘忍了。」  
三角持續維持不動，宛若一座石像。天馬停止細數地毯花紋的行為，他揚起頭看向面前這個男人。

第一次見面著實給嚇了好大一跳，而同時這抹天真的笑容也就這麼撞進他的胸口。斑鳩三角，年紀要比自己長三歲，卻總是作一些孩子氣的事，但是他溫柔的部份意外的有年長者的風範。  
也許是在第一眼看到自己的時候，這個人就知道一切了。天馬盯著身高還停留在十年前沒增加過的三角，相反地，自己倒是比起那時候多長高了八公分，體格也比那時候要來得挺拔。  
「因為這樣所以三年前我向你告白的時候，你拒絕我。」沒有察覺自己緊抓著三角手腕的力道正在逐漸加劇，天馬的視線停駐在三角的後頸。剪了短髮的三角，雪白的後頸總是讓天馬湧出想要咬一口的慾望。  
「是吧。『哥哥』。」

「……。」  
「為什麼會是這樣？這種像是無趣午間劇場的荒唐情節。」天馬痛苦的扭曲著表情。  
他知道了，為何他第一眼看見這個人會有股熟悉感，為何這個人獨獨對自己像是弟弟般的寵愛，還有為何他不說出彼此間真正關係的原因。  
「可以轉過來看著我嗎？三角，拜託。」  
「天馬、生氣了。」三角怯弱的說。  
「我不是在氣你，所以不要逃走。」懇切而悲傷的乞求。三角終於緩慢地轉過來，天馬看見了他蜜橙色的雙瞳泛著淚光。  
是啊，一直以來偷偷攢著的秘密突然被揭開，一定很害怕吧。

「對不起，天馬。」三角的視線盯著地板，即使手腕被抓得疼痛也不會甩開。這真是……不得不說這個人有的時候真讓人火大。

猛地將三角給拉向自己，沒有預警地給壓倒在沙發上，天馬跨坐在三角身上，他傾身去親吻這個人，好多年了一直在他心頭上的人。  
不過與其說是親吻，更接近是啃咬。他在肆虐他的嘴唇，跟想像中的一樣柔軟，口腔中是薄荷牙膏的味道，瘋狂掠奪他的氧氣，無視他的掙扎。  
然後直到三角蒼白的雙頰泛起紅潮，天馬才拉開彼此的距離。兩個人劇烈起伏的胸膛，視線牢牢地鎖著對方，沉默的喘息在黑暗中顯得過於清晰。

粗大骨節的手伸向三角的睡褲，嚇得三角驚叫出聲，這次換他捉住天馬的手，那張驚慌失措的表情映在天馬的眼瞳中。  
「不可以。」他說。  
但是天馬顯然打算繼續忽略，一如這些年來，三角一直忽略自己對他抱持著的情感，還有三角對自己抱持著的情感。  
被扔在地上的背包中，手機開始響起急切的鈴聲，但是天馬已經沒有餘裕去理會。高漲的黏稠情緒在胸口張牙舞爪。

侵犯心中的珍寶，老實說除了生理上的興奮外，還是心理上的疼痛占多數。但就算如此，天馬沒有想要停下，因為越是痛就越是渴求填滿。  
兩具身體連接的穴口除了濁白的液體還有一點血沫，本能的激烈抽插運動帶給三角身體可見的傷害。除了發出不成聲的哭泣外，三角把手臂交叉橫在臉上，想要阻擋被看見現在的表情。  
天馬無情地用力把他的手臂給按在兩側，發紅的眼角，他對三角已經哭得亂七八糟的可憐兮兮的臉，感到又是憐惜又有一點骯髒的愉悅。  
「哥哥，我的哥哥——」彷彿要一洩心中的苦悶，天馬壞心的在三角的耳邊這麼說。  
正在承受侵犯的甬道受到刺激的緊縮起來，天馬差點要繳械。他緩了口氣，然後停下動作，端詳著三角已經從脖子紅上來的不知所措的模樣。  
「我們兩個真是無可救藥，對嗎？」

蜜橘色的眼睛，是一罈甜死人的蜜，尤其是那隻眼睛下方的痣，看著看著忍不住在上面流連親吻。  
呼喚著彼此的名字，兩具肉體繾綣交纏在一起。天馬得承認自己這輩子是離不開這個人了。

這天夜裡，他們總共做了三次。  
第一次是在天馬的強暴下開始的，中途已經放棄掙扎，不得不承認自己的確也沉浸在天馬給予的快感中，三角從被動的立場轉變成了主動的一方。  
好多年來的對於對方的渴望，都在這個夜晚裡爆發出來，那些堅持辛苦的忍耐都被拋到腦後，淚水跟精液混和著汗水的羶味充斥著兩人的鼻腔。

天，亮了。  
天馬給明亮的光線刺醒，他眨著酸疲的眼睛，然後才意識到身體不同以往的沉重。他驚地從沙發上坐起來，滿地的瘡痍，赤裸的自己，還有被拋除在不遠處地板上的衣物，汙穢的液體在地上或沙發上形成深色的痕跡。  
昨晚的記憶開始在腦海重新鮮明的播送著。  
耳朵捕捉到了是蓮蓬頭灑水的聲音。  
天馬整理著混亂的思緒，站起來邁開步伐，朝著這間公寓的浴室走去。

鎖著的門的對面，是天馬想要說聲對不起的人。可是到這個地步，道歉也已經是無法挽回一切的失靈藥。  
「三角。」他張開口喊出這個名字。  
門的那邊沒有回應。  
本來提起的勇氣一下子又聳下來。  
應該要說對不起的，但是話頭才到嘴邊又吞了回去。

握著門把，天馬真想抽了昨天的自己巴掌。  
但就在他不斷循環著腦海中無數遍的懊悔時，門把轉動了，接著隨著打開的門，霧白的蒸氣傾巢而出。而跟著出現在眼前的是身上有著驚人數量印記的三角。  
尷尬是這一刻的寫照。  
「三角、」  
「水還很熱，天馬也去洗吧，衣服我等下拿給你。」三角看著天馬的表情相當冷靜。

沖過澡穿上三角拿給他的浴袍，天馬把溼答答的瀏海往後一撥，本來想說自然風乾就好，卻被三角抓去吹頭髮。  
他還記得很久的以前，三角也是洗頭都不吹頭髮的，那時候還被監督念了一番。而現在不吹頭髮的卻換成了自己。  
不知道該說什麼才好。但總不能做的時候不顧一切像個瘋子，現在都做過了卻縮回龜殼當膽小鬼吧。

「對不起。」  
突然背後傳來了一聲道歉。天馬登時傻住。  
「一直都沒有告訴天馬。」三角的聲音有些沙啞，看來是昨天做得過頭。  
「不，真正該道歉的是我才對，三角沒有任何錯。」天馬說，他抓住了正在撫摸自己已經吹乾的頭頂，的三角的手。

「我喜歡你，斑鳩三角。無論你是什麼身份，對我來說永遠只是一種存在，就是想要一起廝守到老，想要寵你，想要擁抱你，想要跟你分享所有心情，想要聽著你的聲音展開每一天的開始。」天馬認真的說，聲音堅定而沉穩：「想要想要想要你，想要得不得了的存在。」  
感受到抓著的這隻手在微微發抖，天馬於是轉過身去注視著三角。  
三角蒼白的臉此刻像是綻放的鮮紅玫瑰，就連耳尖也紅了。  
「你願意接受我這樣強勢的想要你嗎？」天馬親吻三角的指尖。這惹得三角差點要摔了吹風機。

「可是我是、會帶來不幸的人。」三角睜著圓圓的大眼睛，每次他快要哭的時候，本來下垂的慵懶眼都會變得像貓眼那樣。  
「不是，你不是。遇見三角的那一天開始，我覺得我真的好幸運。」天馬張開了手臂去擁抱三角的腰。臉貼著他的胸膛，能夠聽見猛烈鼓動的心跳。  
「……我也好喜歡、天馬。」聲音哽咽又沙啞得彷彿壞掉的磁帶片。  
天馬心疼的用力擁緊他。現在最重要的人已經在自己的懷裡，已經永遠不會再逃走了吧。

——「『斑鳩』？媽媽不是叫你不要再去跟那個人有任何牽扯了嗎？」  
「什麼意思？媽你以前一直這麼說，可是我問你理由，你從來都不肯告訴我。」  
「……『斑鳩』是媽媽父親的姓氏，你知道的，我小時候雙親離婚，我跟著母親，姓氏也是母親那邊的。  
那時候年少輕狂吧，不小心有了孩子，等發現的時候已經來不及拿掉了。  
我的父親因為思念我所以那陣子剛好一直來找我，於是我跟父親提了這件事，他說願意幫我養孩子。  
他是個差勁的男人，無論是我的父親，還是那個拋棄我的人。  
那個斑鳩是我不需要的孩子，你懂嗎？因為他，那段日子簡直是我人生中最黑暗的時光，好不容易才有了現在的幸福。  
所以你不要再接近他了。會給傳染不幸的。」

電話那頭歇斯底里的母親，最後的兩個字：不幸，說得特別咬牙切齒。  
天馬不是女人也不是一個母親，他無法理解捨棄懷胎十個月的骨肉，還要去憎恨是什麼樣的地獄，但是他明白那一定很痛。  
因為恨不只是施加在對象身上，也會同時在自己的傷口上反覆刻上新的血痕。  
而命運之神特別開了玩笑，這個女人的兩個孩子彼此相愛。

雖然一個人很寂寞，可是沒關係，我還有爺爺跟三角形。  
那時候這麼微笑說著的三角，爺爺過世後只剩下他一個人。  
天馬從椅子上起身，他低下頭看著三角同樣注視著自己的這張臉，微微浮腫的眼皮，是哭了很久的關係吧。  
從現在開始，我想要填補你過去我不曾參與過的那些孤單。天馬再度把三角抱緊。  
幼童般的高體溫，從十年前就是這樣。天馬才明白自己一直被這個人小心翼翼地對待，給暗中悄悄守護。

「我愛你，斑鳩三角。」這是他這些年來積累著說不出口的話，也是最令人心醉的話。  
我的哥哥。

 

■FIN.■


End file.
